Tainted Blood (Dramione)
by alr2001
Summary: Two opposing forces, drawn together after the tragedy of the recent war. Draco's horrendous past tortures his present, and Hermione thinks that he hates her. Hermione discovers Draco's hidden feelings and his hidden past, and tries to help him move on. When Draco tells Hermione his parents deepest secret, she tries to help, only making things worse for the both of them...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Rebuilding

No point of view

After the battle of Hogwarts, it took quite some time to fully rebuild the school, and for the students, teachers and parents to rebuild their lives. On the first day back at school, a memorial service was held in the Great Hall, and a plaque displaying the names of everyone who had sacrificed themselves or been murdered by Voldemort or his followers was unveiled. The list of names was long, and the plaque itself was hand carved out of marble, each name was filled in with gold. Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom and Dobby, a free house elf, were just some of the names.

Professor Mcgonagall became headmistress, and made sure that during the summer break the castle was rebuilt perfectly, along with some alterations on the previous layout. Slytherin house no longer had their common room in the dark and dirty dungeon. Their new common rooms much resembled that of Gryffindors, except it's lavish furnishings were a deep green and silver. The sofa's and armchair's were plush emerald velvet, with silver throw cushions. The windows over looked the Forbidden Forrest, and the crackling fire was a warm green glow. The Slytherins quickly settled in, and began forming friendships with people they once would've bullied and hated.

Draco returned to Hogwarts, but wasn't his usual self. He was quiet, and polite to teachers and students, but rarely muttered more then three words before returning to his silent slumber. Luna and Neville both reached out to him, offering to talk about what happened, but he always replied with "I'm fine. Honestly." Whenever Harry or Ron saw him, they smiled at him, trying to show him that they forgave him, but he always bowed his head, as if in shame. He was the worst around Hermione. He always sat as far away from her as possible, and if she walked towards him, he'd turn and run in the other direction. She thought he hated her, and that she disgusted him. She would break down and convince herself that he hated her. She couldn't think of anything else that would make him run away from her then pure hatred. Harry and Ron did their best to console her, and she'd always pretend she was okay, but deep down inside she was shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Harry's spent his summer break helping Mcgonagall rebuild and redesign the castle, and also spent time counseling students affected badly by the outcome of the war. As for Hermione, she spent the time away from Hogwarts trying to find her parents again, and gave them back their memories. Her and Ron's relationship didn't last as they couldn't manage the long distance and they found it a bit awkward. They both decided that it would be best if they stayed friends. Ron however, seemed to have moved on with a sixth year called Melissa Kepner, who he'd met over the summer. She was petite and skinny, with a brunette pixie cut, and deep blue eyes. She was smart and funny, and the perfect match for Ron. Her and Harry got along well with her. The four of them had plans to go into Hogsmeade on Friday evening, to relax and unwind from the stress of upcoming exams.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="631bc87cb30615621a8615b1af4bf714"She screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat was hoarse and lungs were on writhed underneath the dark witches grasp, but she couldn't shift her. Bellatrix poked her wand against the fresh cut, twisting and turning it, Hermione unable to do anything except whimper. She pulled her wand back a little, and prepared to strike again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5814438348a05df9aa9249d1acc8134f""No... please... no more..." her voice was barely that of a whisper, but it echoed strangely inside the large and dark room. Bellatrix's smug grin turned into a sly, chilling smile that raised the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bce079b878055d1c9781a5987461851""I'll stop when you span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tell/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" me what /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"else/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" you took from /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"vault!/span" she spat at Hermione. Then she moved her wand to the left ever so slightly against the fresh cuts, and began carving the word into her skin again. The new cut overlapped the previous one, and that one overlapped the one before that. Even without looking, Hermione knew what is said, and cried silently, knowing that if she screamed anymore, she'd be tortured yet again. The word, "mudblood". She couldn't count how many times the word had been etched into her skin, but she knew it was more that six. The dried, crusty blood was coated with hot new blood, forming a nasty sticky substance, which seeped into the wooden floorboards and spread up and down Hermione's arm. She lay there for what felt like an eternity, the only sounds being that of Bellatrix's erratic laughter, and the muffled whispers of Draco and his parents. Shuffling footsteps came up behind her, and the next thing she knew, she was being held upright, one hand around her waist, and another resting the jagged edge of a piece of glass up against her throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99dfe0d61dc63fb0b8e21a04b0f7d9a1""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Drop your wands! /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"! Or the Mudblood dies!/span" Bellatrix had a hold of Hermione, and Ron and Harry were forced to drop their wand's to the ground. Lucius Malfoy picked them up, and threw them aside. Harry and Ron raised their hands in surrender, and Hermione let out a small whimper, causing Bellatrix's grasp to tighten around her waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e3508f1d46522303307c137902019d""Get on your knees." demanded Lucius Malfoy, with no emotion at all in his voice. Both of the boys did as he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0836ff1ae85f96c9abb996baa5c24ea2""Now tell me what else you took from my vault in Gringotts, or this little thing dies!" Bellatrix chuckled as she spoke. The fact she was enjoying it was plain to see, from the gleam in her eyes to the way she laughed, everything about her was sick and twisted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f184d131ee1a37c34a049e9f54187e""We never span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"went /spanto your vault! We span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"never /spantook anything span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"swear/span!" Harry pleaded, tears in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="725ae3ef5ab83a98c2691fca2e52ab68""Too bad that I don't believe you then!" The seriousness in her voice could've drained anyone of their happiness, and was worse then suffering death by a Dementor's kiss. Hermione felt Bellatrix's wrist move from around her neck, and saw her aim the shard of glass in slow motion, she began to bring it down, aiming for Hermione's heart. Ron and Harry screamed, and Hermione closed her eyes, and waited for the impact of tearing skin and splintering veins, but it never came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53196b42efbfab5ee2c88920d6303424"Hermione sat up in bed, the hair stuck to the back of her neck and her sheets drenched in sweat. The pain in her left arm was excruciating, and the material of her long-sleeved cotton pajama top was stained scarlet. She peeled back the material, and saw that the scars had opened up again, and if not treated soon, would become infected or she might suffer consequences due to severe blood loss. She put on her slippers, grabbed a wad of tissue, and applied pressure before heading for Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fbf10ca3da91b799c4e64b5c6790a06"As Hermione rushed down the moving staircases, the wound let out more blood, causing her to regret leaving her wand in her room. The long walk to the infirmary was often tedious, however, Hermione was feeling incredibly dizzy and light headed, making it hard for her to walk down the steps without stumbling. She'd discarded the tissue somewhere along the walk, and was too faint to think of a quicker route to the infirmary. Once finally off of the staircases, Hermione headed down long, cold corridoors. She walked as fast as she could. She was walking past the boys toilets on the ground floor, when her left ankle turned outwards, causing her to fall and land on the bleeding cut. She screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear her. No one came. She screamed again. Still no one came. Her left ankle was most likely sprained, she thought to herself, and she couldn't move. She cried out once again, and thought that she saw a shadow flicker across the doorway of the boys toilets. Her vision went black around the edges, and her breathing became shallow and irregular. She'd lost too much blood. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, despite her resistance. As her consciousness faded away, she felt strong arms lift her, and take her into their embrace.../p 


End file.
